Fix
by MizuneMinamiki
Summary: What the hell had his heart been thinking when it decided to skip a beat or two for Crona? Has it not seen him! That disgusting mess of pink that Crona calls hair - God, if Kid has to stare at that monstrosity for as long as his heart tells him to be addicted to Crona, he's going to throw up or kill himself. "Hold still, Crona; I'll fix it." (Crona x Kid oneshot COMPLETE)


_**Kid and Crona are cute, even though it doesn't exactly seem like the most "possible" pairing...**_

_**Also, I'm sure people have done stories with Kid cutting Crona's hair before. My friend (who's on this site as sexyaxel) and I were discussing CronaxKid scenarios and this came up...So I'm not trying to copy.**_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

Kid loves Crona.

More than he should, really, because they're both still kids and shouldn't be able to understand such strong feelings for one another. The love between meister and weapon is far different from the attraction Kid feels to Crona, and he often wonders what even spiked those emotions in the first place. Sure, he's in love and would give his life away for Crona in a heartbeat, but _why?_ Why does he love the boy's rare, nervous smile? What's so great about his navy blue eyes, those that always seem to show fear, but occasionally glisten with joy? What makes running rough fingers over soft skin so enjoyable?

And most importantly...what the _hell _had his heart been thinking when it decided to skip a beat or two for Crona!? Has it not _seen_ him?! That disgusting mess of pink that Crona calls hair - some falling into his eyes, and the other pieces stopping above his eyebrows. Now that, in itself, is a problem that needs to be fixed - because, God, if Kid has to stare at that monstrosity for as long as his heart tells him to be addicted to Crona, he's going to throw up or kill himself - whichever feels more logical. Probably the latter.

He's had thoughts about it before. Doing something to fix that dilemma, to be more specific. Kid has wondered how on Earth he can get rid of that unacceptable part of his love, and the idea finally dawns on him when Crona falls asleep at his place after finishing a report for class. And it's then that he finally just can't control his urges anymore - because there are two things just screaming his name while Crona lies there, sleeping peacefully with faint snores. The first are Crona's nasty bangs - such an imperfection for a gorgeous face.

And the second is a pair of scissors sitting on the coffee table. The blade seems to gleam back at Kid, twinkling, and he realizes that he just can't take it anymore.

His golden eyes dart from his love to the scissors and back again, and he soon finds himself chewing on his perfect nails - and _damn it_, he had spent hours to make sure they were clipped short and rounded to the same length and now _they're ruined_. Something has got to give, and Kid knows it. His mind doesn't have the time to register what's going in before he swipes up the scissors and climbs on top of Crona, a leg on either side of the boy's hips.

Kid's smile can be classified as either amused or psychotic as he leans closer to Crona's relaxed face. The couch is small, and Kid nearly finds himself toppling off when his knee slips, but he quickly regains his balance by grasping Crona's right shoulder with his left hand. He visibly winces at first, afraid that the sudden action will cause the boy to wake, but he sighs quietly in relief when things remain the way they had been.

The black-haired boy brings the scissors closer, slipping them beneath the lock of pink hair that hangs smack in the middle of Crona's face. _Look at that strand of hair. It's so out of place! It deserves to be cut off! Remember, Kid, it's just one small step to perfect symmetry in the world!_ Kid begins to close the teeth of the scissors around Crona's hair, but for a moment, he had a second thought. _Am I really going to do this without him knowing?_

"Of course I am," he mumbles to himself, clipping the lock of pink hair off so that the strands slip off the boy's face, which is turned slightly to one side.

The strange, ticklish sensation against Crona's soft skin is enough to pry him from the warm arms of sleep. Deep navy meets gold just above his right eye. It only takes a moment for realization to strike Crona like a blow, and the pink-haired boy tries to scramble away. He can't, though, because Kid is on top of him.

"K-K-Kid...?" Crona's voice is barely a soft whimper, his brow knit together in confusion. His shadowy blue eyes look up through thick lashes to see the sharp silver object held above his forehead, and he leans back farther against the arm of the couch to try to escape. "Wh-What are you...?"

Kid's eyes remain unemotional, his lips set in a straight line. His deep voice almost sounds cruel, and he buries his fingers tighter into Crona's shoulder. "This can't be helped."

The shy boy beneath him begins to shake, and his teeth chatter as he stumbles over his words. He quickly brings both hands up to Kid's chest, pushing against him as hard as his scrawny little arms can manage. It doesn't change a thing, however, as Kid remains in his spot like a statue, scissors still poised in the perfect position to make another precise cut - just another tiny inch forward to making his love's hair symmetrical.

"B-B-But wh-what are y-you d-d-doing?" Crona stammers awkwardly, grasping Kid's shirt tightly and trying again to push him away.

"I'm making your hair appropriate," he says back, just as monotonously. "How can you even stand going outside like this?" Kid moves his hand from Crona's shoulder and runs his fingers through the boy's silky pink hair. "Just a few more cuts, and you'll look great! Perfectly symmetrical! Ah, it'll be like my greatest accomplishment yet!"

Crona's eyes widen, and he shakes his head ever-so-slightly to avoid an unwanted nick from Kid's scissors. His voice comes out in a squeak. "B-But I don't know how to deal with haircuts!"

"C'mon, Crona! Quit struggling! You're making this harder!" Kid growls as he presses his hand against the boy's shoulder again to pin him down. He moves the scissors to align them with the rest of Crona's bangs and squeezes the handle to make the final slice -

- right as Crona shifts in his place below Kid.

Both boys freeze - but Crona winces, closing his eyes tightly as a lock of hair much larger than it should be falls to the floor. The breath hitches in Kid's throat - _did he really just do that?_ Crona still refuses to move - and, in fact, he barely musters up the courage to open one eye to look at the shocked boy above him. He notes that Kid stays terribly still, golden eyes huge with the realization of what just happened. The scissors fall from his hand, wedging in the small gap between Crona and the back of the couch.

The pink-haired boy blinks, tipping his head to one side. An eyebrow is raised in curiosity. He brings his hand up to Kid's face and pokes the boy square in the center of his forehead with a finger. "Uh...K-Kid...?"

Kid's response is one to be expected by anyone who knows him well - he grabs a fistful of Crona's pink bangs, tugging on them enough to make the boy gasp, but not enough to cause pain. "How could you, Crona?! I had almost made these perfect, and you ruined it! That's a whole millimeter shorter, at least! A _millimeter_, Crona!" He groans in exasperation and reaches for the scissors again, capturing a few strands of Crona's pink hair in between the middle and index finger on his free hand. "Hold still, Crona; I'll fix it."

A nervous laugh passes through the scrawny boy's lips, and he tries to push against Kid once more. "N-No...I-I don't th-think that's necessary..."

"Damn it! Hold still, Crona! I said _I'll fix it_!" Kid shouts, pressing himself closer to the boy beneath him, earning a small squeak of surprise.

"K-Kid, wait-"

The tell-tale sound of scissors snipping cuts him off and a few tiny strands of hair falls. Kid blows on Crona's face to send the pieces flying, and the black-haired boy smiles triumphantly, his finger tracing along the straight line that the right side of Crona's bangs now form. "Ah, so perfect!" But his joy is short-lived when he notices the tiny, _single_ piece of hair sticking out of place. He brings the cold metal closer to Crona's face. "Stay still; I can make this work."

"N-No! It's f-fine the w-way it is!" Crona pleads, and he squeals in surprise and turns his face to one side to avoid another cut. Pink almost the shade of his hair flushes his cheeks as Kid leands closer, capturing his chin with his fingers and forcing Crona to look at him.

"You're being difficult, Crona! What's wrong with a little haircut?" he growls.

"I-I-I d-don't..." Crona swallows, sweat dripping from his brow. "I-I've never been t-told how t-to d-deal w-with a h-haircut!" he cries, sniffling as Kid moves to make another slice.

"Simple." Kid pauses and twirls the scissors expertly between his fingers. "You sit back and take it like a man! Now stay still before you screw it up again. You might end up bald if that happens."

"B-Bald?!" cries Crona, flinching noticeably as Kid slips the scissors beneath his bangs again. Crona's reduced to a whimpering, shaking puddle by that time, still clutching tightly onto Kid's shirt as the symmetry freak continues to snip and cut until Crona's bangs cut straight across his forehead, just above the eyebrows. And that's when Kid notices...

"Crona, do you realize that your eyebrows are off?"

"H-Huh? M-My what? But I've never p-p-pluck-"

Kid brings his finger up to Crona's eyebrows, pressing against them as though to measure their accuracy. Then, he scowls - God, he has worked so hard to make Crona's hair perfection and now _this_?! It's like two hairs - two_ whole_ hairs that need to be plucked! How has he not noticed it before, with all the times he's gazed into Crona's eyes?

"Wait there, Crona!" Kid leaps off the pink-haired boy, running off to get the tweezers. "I'll be right back!"

* * *

_**If you saw any typos, please point them out to me so I can fix them!**_

_**Leave your thoughts in a review? **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**(:Mizune**_


End file.
